He will be loved
by Doctor Who MCR Harry Potter
Summary: What if Snow made Peeta believe Katniss rejected him in front of the whole nation? Set in Mockingjay also rated T for mild language Also its a two shot


**I was sitting near the counter just listening to my iPod on Shuffle then bam! 'He won't go' comes on and i'm about to change it when I hear 'Some say I'd do better with out you' and thought _Well Katniss felt like that in mockingjay..._ and then I kept listening. It turns out I liked it and then I thought of this so yeah enjoy! **

**Also Disclaimer: I HAVE NEVER OWNED TO COPYRIGHTS TO THE HUNGER GAMES AND NEVER WILLLLL CAUSE IF I DID CATO WOULD'VE WENT WITH CLOVE OR KATNISS**

* * *

My eyes look around for that blonde hair of Peeta's. I already checked his bunk that Haymitch said he might have been in. He told me "Either in his bunk, or in the cafetira." I go back to my room and get the pearl that he gave me in the 75th Games. I slip it in my poket then run outside. I then run into someone. I look and see Finnick Odair's famous sea green eyes and I notice that are filled with something. Pain.

"Katniss, what if Annie is diffremt? Like she hates me now? I-I-I couldn't live if that happened" he tells me his words twisted. He speaks like a frightened child. I sigh. "Finnick, remember you said you would never risk telling her rebel information so she wouldn't be hurt." I tell him softly my hands locking on his wrists. He looks at me.

"Promise?" he whispers. I nod.

"Yes." Out of the corner of my eye I see a woman with mangled brown hair and green eyes come towards us. I relasese his wrists and he looks at me.

"Finnick! Finnick!" Annie calls out. He tunrs around and his eyes widen and he runs abck towards her.

"Annie! Annie!" He calls out and he hugs her tightly. She looks up and finds his lips then attacks them. He kisses her back passionatley and puts his hands at her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and brings him close to her. They kiss for a while and I stare jealously. Not because I like Finnick but because of the certainity of their love. Anyone would saw them couldn't doubt their love. I stop staring because of the pain I feel. I turn around and go to inside the swinging doors. I look around for that blond hair. My eyes catch it and I also see Gale sitting next to him. i'm shocked for a minture because well Gale never really liked Peeta. I hear him laugh and nudge Gale then say something but I can't quite catch his words. I walk over there my legs shaking slightly my breathing cuts off jaagedly. I'm filled with abusote glee as I approach Peeta and touch his shoulder.

"P-Peeta?" I say carfully then step in his view. He glares at me and jerks off my hand. "What do you want girl on fire?" he sneers the last part. I flinch because no ones ever called me that expect maybe in the 74th Games. Well two can play that game.

"Oh I just wanted to see how you're settling, Lover Boy" I say with a smirk at the end. He glares at me steadily. "Come on Gale, lets go" he says witha jerk of head and he and Gale leave. I watch in amazement as they leave. I can't even believe what I'm hearing! I take a deep breath then run to back to my room. I lay on my bed thinking what did I do to make Peeta call me Girl On Fire?

* * *

**PEETA'S POV ( A/N Oh and while reading this look up 'Lovesick Fool' by The Cab and have a listen cause that really inspired me to write his POV ) **

_Stupid Katniss, thinks she can break my heart then foolishly want me back? _I think then snort. My only real friend is Gale. Gale knows what it feels like to have his heart broken by that Everdeen girl. She broke my heart then had the nerve to have my family killed off. Snow told me all of this and I believe him because he's never hurt me. Well me being in The Games was an accident its not really his fault and the 75th was all Katniss's fault. Chaff was Haymitch's friend but she had him killed off. Many people have been killed by that menacine the Mockingjay. Although I do have a faint memory of her being my love although the idea sounds stupid. I close my eyes and think hard, my brow even furrowing.

"You can't take a shit on your bed Peeta" Gale jokes. I mentally rolls my eyes and tell him back "Shut it asswipe." I go back to thinking and I remember being a stupid lovesick fool. I would rather live with broken bones then live like that again. I remember her telling me very clearly.

* * *

*BACK THEN*

"Winning won't help in my case" I had told him chokingly.

"Oh and why not?" Ceaser aksed me putting a helping hand on my leg.

"Be-because she came here with me." I say then look at Katniss. I knew I should've told her because she looks embrassed! Next thing I know Katniss comes running up before Ceaser could say anything.

"You think I would love you bread boy? I HATE you! I will _treasure _the moment you die! I wish I could kill you now! I hate you Peeta Mellark I just plain old hate you!" She shouted at me. Not only was I hurt but the whole world heard it. Everyone knows I love Katniss and she hates me.

* * *

*PRESENT*

I gasp loudly at the pain I felt. Gale comes over "Whats wrong?" he asks. I shake my head "Nothing." I then feel the hatred over again. Who does she think she is? A girl from the Seam should want to be a merchants wife. I roll my eyes. I get up then walk outside. I bend down to tie my shoes then straighten up. I'm about the start walking when BAM the door slams into my face.

"OW! God dammit! My nose!" I groan then fall back down holding my nose. I get up and look at the person and my blue eyes narrow.

"Oh god I'm so sorry...Peeta" she says then locks eyes with me.

"Oh was that an accident? Or was that on purpose?" I hiss getting close to her. I look down at her blue eyes probably blazing at her. I can see the fear in her grey eyes. "Don't answer that. You broke my heart and now my nose. Why don't you just break my arms while your at it? Oh I bet the murderer would LOVE to break my neck!" I say sarcastically. She even whimpers then straightens up.

"Oh Peeta, I told you to stay with me and what did you say?" she asks lowly. I snort. "Never probably." She looks hurt for a second then says

"No you said Always. Where Peeta that I know? Don't you remember the Star Crossed Lovers?" She then asks desperately. I pause when a memory hits me. Ceaser is saying star crossed lovers of District 12 somewhere but the memory cuts off. Its blurry and I don't even know whats happening then Katniss locks her hands on my wrists.

"Please Peeta remember?"

"All I remember is me being a lovesick fool."

"No Peeta you weren't, I know how you felt though. The Capitol, they probably messed with your memory.." She jumbleing words and I snatch my wrists away.

"I'm trying to Katniss, I swear but sorry I don't" I simply say then walk away.

"Don't-"

"I have to go the nurse anyways" I say over my shoulder and walk to the nurses office. As she fixes it up I can't help but notice she wasn't lying. But I don't Snow was either. I know that Gale used to be her friend. Maybe he clear some stuff up.


End file.
